Yaoi School
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Allen is the President of an all boy school but what happens when there is a bunch of horny teenagers that would do anything for a little bit of pleasure... Male D. Gray-Man characters such as Lenalee, Fou etc. Boy x boy as you can already tell.


**Candy: WOOOOO!  
>Lavi: She's cheering that's never a good sign.<br>Candy: *Tick mark* I just noticed Lavi's wounds are healing~  
>Allen: Yeah and?<br>Candy: LET'S MAKE NEW ONES! *Grabs closest thing to her which happened to be a chair and throws it at Lavi*  
>Choco: We were actually going to try to be nice to you guys but since Lavi already pissed Candy off I don't think it's possible.<br>Allen: Oh are going to be nice to me?  
>Choco: If you don't piss anyone off yes<br>Allen: Phew thanks  
>Choco: Anyways since Candy is too busy beating the crap out of Lavi I'll do the intro. Hi we are the Usagi-Twins and we are here today to bring a story for you about Allen and Lavi in a weird way.<br>Allen: Weird?**

**Choco: yes weird but you'll have to read the story to see what I mean.  
>Candy: We don't own D. Gray-Man or any of it's characters<br>**

Allen calmly walked out of school after a hard day since he was the school president of an all boy school. Allen was not looking forward to his job either. Yes his two best friends work there but what they do is not really something you should take pride in. Allen walked to the bus to go to the next town over and spotted his friend Len (_**A/n Len is Lenalee in male form I asked some friends and we had some difficult choosing out her name)**_. He sat down next to him and greeted him as usual. They both go to the same school but they have separate classes. The last person to board the bus was Jack his other best friend. They all made it safely to the location and all went to through the alley and opened the back door to their work place.  
>Which just happened to be an embarrassing job a Maid shop, Cloud Nine Café, to be exact? Allen, Len, and Jack walked through the door and got ready to work. They all had feminine bodies so if they put a little bit of make up and a dress they can fool any guy. They all had the same color for their uniform a traditional black and white. Allen had a skirt up to his knees and had long sleeves and gloves he had his boots that reached up too his knees and stockings that went farther than that. Len had a traditional kind of maid his dress reaching to his ankle; he had short sleeves and gloves as well. Jack had nearly the same outfit as Allen but short sleeved as well but his gloves reached all the way past his sleeve. He had stringed boots that passed his dress which passed his knees. The manager happily came to greet them, okay maybe not exactly happily.<p>

"Ah you're here we were running low on staff. Right now it's just Mimi and I." Klaude said as she entered the dressing room not caring if it's for boys.  
>"Ms. Nyne why didn't you tell us you were so short on staff!" Len exclaimed running out fully dressed already. She rushed past Klaude and immediately went to work. Jack and Allen quickly rushing after him taking longer to dress since their outfits had more separate clothing they had to put on. They continued to satisfy the costumers until it was late and they had to close shop. And they put up their maid uniforms for a day.<p>

"Phew there were a lot of people today." Allen said as he put on his regular suit clothes. Jack put on his overly large sweater and tight pants and boots while Len put some shorts on and boots as well with a leather jacket.

Len left before them while Jack and Allen stayed with Klaude to clean up and close the shop after a hard day at work.

"Thank you Ellen, Jane for all your hard work today." Klaude said as she locked the doors gave the boy some sweets the chef had left over.

"Thank you Ms. Nyne for the sweets~!" Jack and Allen chorused together. Klaude smiled at their manners and hurried them home.  
>Jack and Allen walking slowly back to their apartment that was pretty cheap and wasn't exactly in 'good condition, but was in living condition. They lived alone since Allen was able to move out from his abusive guardian, while Jack was part of a foster cycle. One day during class Allen complained how his Master got him new debts yet again and wanted to move out. Jack just interrupted and asked if they would like to rent an apartment together. They became immediate friends and when they got the same jobs together and money, they were finally able to move together.<p>

Once they made it home they said goodnight for the night and went to do their separate homework. They soon fell asleep and the next day came quickly and they got ready for another day at school.

Allen and Jack walked to school together and meet up with Len and continued their way to school. People were watching the three very carefully as they were gold that can run when approached. Since the school was an all boy school and they were no girls ever near the school since it reeked. So when the boys get 'lonely' they go to the best next thing. This happened to be girly guys that weren't in a relationship. And since the three guys weren't in relationships they were often watched.  
>The uniform they had to wear which consisted of a baby blue suit or vest a white button up shirt with black pants, the student were allowed to wear any types of shoes. Allen, Jack and Len wore the baby blue vests with boots that reached their knees, and since their clothes were tightly wrapped around the three the other guys had much to watch.<p>

Len was the most watched out of the three. His loving curves and his loving atmosphere, his dark green hair reaching up to his shoulders. He was also incredibly nice to everyone. Allen on the other hand was the President of the student council and was feared by every guy out their with his 'monstrous' aura or 'Dark Allen' but they also feared punishments for every rule Allen has put down. Jack was the last one, he is the vice president and helps Allen out on patrol, he is naturally childish and laughs a lot and everyone loves it when he's nice and playful. But when Allen sets a rule and someone disobeys it or when someone threatens to fight or embarrasses him, he turns what everyone thinks as a 'psychopathic child'.

They soon made it to school twenty minutes early. They sat down at the front of the school talking waiting for school to start. The first bell rang out which meant get to class, and that they would have five minutes to get to their classes before class started. Len left to get to class while Jack stayed at the gate while Allen patrolled the school. Jack rushed everyone into the gate and once the bell rung again Jack started to close the gate. That was until someone called out to him. Jack looked up to only see his favorite trouble maker Jose Jr. Romero.

"Hello Romero, late again I see." Jack said as he leaned against the gate. Romero calmly walked up to him and leaned against the wall and since Jack was short and Romero was incredibly tall, it looked like Jack was being overwhelmed.

"Please stop with the manners it really doesn't fit you." Romero said while Jack lightly laughed at him.

"You can read me like an open book. Since you don't have your blazer today, not dressed properly and late I shouldn't allow you to come inside." Jack said sweetly, while Romero laughed at him.

"But you're still going to let me in right?" Romero asked teasingly. Jack smiled and pushed him out the school and locked the gates.

"Nope." Jack said smiling and walked away while Romero stood there in shock. He then chuckled to himself and walked home for the day.  
>~<strong>With Allen~<strong>

Allen was silently patrolling the hallway looking for any troublemakers he already scared off five guys this morning for sitting on the stairs and having porn in public like the library. Allen silently reached the last hallway he had to check but when he heard sobbing he ran towards the sound only to see _Lavi Bookman._

"BOOKMAN! What did you this time, why is he crying!?" Allen said walking up to them as the other petite guy ran off. Lavi turned to him in a bored manner and answered him in monotone.

"Just rejecting another poor soul that fell for me." Lavi answered and Allen took offense to that even though he wasn't the one being rejected.

"How many times did I tell you to let them down easily?!" Allen screamed furiously. Lavi smirked and walked up to him and grabbed his chin and tilted his chin upwards to look into each other's eyes.

"But how can I? If I'm so in love with you Prez?" Lavi said teasingly as Allen forcefully shoved him away.

"How can you fall in love if you're just some pervert!? And get to class!" Allen screamed as he walked away from Lavi. Lavi stood there until Allen walked away and was out of sight and Lavi just chuckled to himself.

"You're so interesting Prez." Lavi muttered as he walked to his class.

**Candy: There the first chapter to YAOI SCHOOL!  
>Lavi: Hmm seems interesting.<br>Choco: Oh trust me it is.  
>Allen: Yeah since everyone is guy and there's cross dressing and Yaoi.<strong>

**Candy: Yup!**

**Choco: Anyways please review if you liked the story.**


End file.
